Harry Potter: My Style
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: ok this is sort of alternate universe, Sirius is free, Harry and Chris live with him and Remus. basically it's going to be the entire series only my way pairings: HarryHermione, RonLuna, ChrisDraco or ChrisFred, GinnyNeville.On Hiatus till further notice
1. Chapter 1

Angel: ok I decided to do an AU Harry Potter story, in this story Sirius is free, and he and Remus take care of Harry and Chris (yes Chris is going to be in this on too, but I don't think I'm going to have her end up with Draco). Oh and in this they don't think Remus is the traitor.

Chris: Angel owns nothing but me and the plot …….. Maybe.

Hermione: On with the story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It was rather late when Sirius Black arrived in Godric's Hollow, but he didn't let that bother him, he had to get to Lily and James before it was too late, he had to let them know they were in danger. His motorcycle came to a stop in front of their house and he couldn't believe his eyes, the house was in ruins, and he knew, he just knew that they were gone.

"HARRY!! CHRIS!!!" he yelled running towards the house.

"Sirius, that you?" he turned at Hagrid's voice and saw him cradling the twins safely in his arms. (A/N: ok I'm not even going to try and do Hagrid's accent, cause I'll just screw it up, sorry ya'll).

"Oh thank God, their alright, I'll take them from here, I'm Harry's Godfather, and I can bring Chris to Remus." he said holding his arms out to the half-giant.

"Sorry, Sirius, Dumbledore's orders, the twins are to go to Lily's sister." Hagrid said.

"But it was Lily and James's wish that if anything ever happened to them the twins were to go to me and Remus." Sirius snapped, "Nevermind, I'll take it up with Dumbledore." with that Sirius climbed back on his bike and took off towards Little Whinging.

He got there a few minutes after Dumbledore and McGonagall. They looked at him in surprise, then they cautiously pulled out their wands, both thinking he was the traitor.

"There's no need for that, I didn't betray Lily and James, and I wasn't their Secret-Keeper." he muttered sinking to the ground next to his bike. Dumbledore sat next to him, McGonagall on his other side.

"What do you mean, Mr. Black?" she asked.

"I knew the Dark Lord would be after me as well, so I convinced Lily and James to change their Secret-Keeper at the last minute, not telling anyone, not even you, Professor." Sirius answered looking at Dumbledore.

"Then who was their SecretKeeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius hissed out the name. Then, almost as if it was finally dawning on him, he realized, two of his best friends were dead. Slowly, tears started to stream down his face.

"I can't believe their gone," he murmured, then with a heavy sigh he wiped his face and turned to Dumbledore.

"I want Harry and Chris, I'm Harry's Godfather, and I can bring Chris to her Godfather, Remus." he said, looking straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"No, Harry and Chris must go to their Aunt." Dumbledore said.

"I'll fight this Dumbledore, it's in Lily and James' will for Chris and Harry to be placed in mine and Remus' custody." Sirius replied, frowning.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but they must go to the Dursleys." Dumbledore replied quietly.

"They won't treat them right, they hate magic and they hate Lily, Chris and Harry would be better off with me and Remus" Sirius stated as Hagrid appeared with two bundles in his arms. Dumbledore looked unsure of his decision; Sirius noticed this and decided to act on it.

"If anything goes wrong, or the twins are unhappy, then you can bring them to the Dursleys." Sirius said quickly.

"Alright, but myself or someone else will check in often." Dumbledore said, although he did not look entirely sure of his answer. Sirius grinned and turned to Hagrid, who handed him Harry.

"Hey there little guy, how's it going, huh?" he murmured brushing Harry's bangs from his forehead, only then did he notice Harry's scar. Quickly he turned to Hagrid, reached over and brushed Chris' bangs from her forehead, but there was no mark on her forehead. He and Dumbledore shared a worried look. He took Chris from Hagrid and turned to the Headmaster.

"Take them to Remus, find somewhere safe to live, and we'll keep in touch." Dumbledore said, Sirius nodded and watched as Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid turned and disappeared. Then, Sirius, somehow, managed to get to Remus' house.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? It's late? And why do you have Harry and Chris?" Remus asked opening his door, lowering his wand.

"Their gone, Moony." Sirius whispered.

"Who's gone?" Remus asked worriedly, leading Sirius to his living room. He didn't want to believe what he knew was true.

"Lily and James, Remus their gone, their dead." Sirius muttered, laying the twins down on the couch, plopping himself down in an armchair.

"We have custody of the twins, unless something goes wrong, then they go to Lily's sister." Sirius informed Remus.

"Wrong? Wrong like what?" Remus questioned.

"Wrong like us dieing or the twins being abused, unhappy, or their living environment sucks." Sirius replied. Both men looked down at the sleeping children.

"We can't let that happen." Remus murmured. Sirius nodded his agreement.

"Ya know, I never would have thought we'd end having to be parents." Sirius muttered a little while later.

"We never thought we'd lose our best friends." Remus whispered.

"We'll make them proud, Moony, it'll be hard, but we'll make Prongs and Lils proud, I know it." Sirius murmured.

"Yeah, we can do this, we are Marauders after all." Remus said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, the only thing I'm not looking forward to is having a teenaged girl." Sirius said grinning.

"Why's that, I think she'll look like Lily." Remus responded.

"Exactly." Sirius answered, Remus shot him a confused look.

"If she ends up looking as pretty as her mother, do you know how many guys we'll have to scare away from her." Sirius whined, Remus laughed and shook his head.

"Too many!!" Sirius declared.

"We'll manage." Remus said quietly, once again Sirius nodded his agreement.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Angel: there ya go, not as long as I had hoped, but hey. Well read and review, please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Ok I know it's been way too long, and I apologize, but I so could not think of anything for this, but then an idea came to me, so … here it is, Chapter two!

Chris: She doesn't own a damn thing.

Angel: I own your ass.

Hermione: On with the story!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Chris, get back here!!" Sirius called as he chased a filthy red haired five year old around the living room, the little girl shrieked with laughed and ran from him. Remus watched in slight amusement and exasperation as he held a dirty Harry in his arms. The twins had spent the afternoon playing in mud puddles in the backyard. It was now bath time, then dinner then bedtime, but Chris had other plans.

"Can't catch me, Siri!!" She called, laughing as she ducked under his arms. He groaned and spun around trying to grab her, she stuck her tongue out at him as she ran around the couch.

"Got ya!" He called as he leapt over the couch and scooped the toddler up in his arms, she half-pouted, half-giggled at him.

"You cheated!!" She whined, he laughed and followed Remus up the stairs to the bathroom.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Can we go now?" six-year old Harry whined, tugging at his Halloween costume, he was dressed up as a cowboy, while his sister was dressed up as prince charming. Remus and Sirius had tried to get her to dress up as a princess or something like that but she had thrown a tantrum to be prince charming.

"Yeah, come on we wanna go!" Chris whined, one hand clutching her brothers hand the other holding her basket.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." Sirius said as he stood up and led the way to the door, Remus followed behind the twins, grabbing their jackets, knowing it wouldn't be too long before they got cold. Almost as soon as they had gotten to the street a group of Chris and Harry's friends had joined them, Remus and Sirius joined the group of adults that was following the six year olds.

"What are you supposed to be Chris?" One girl asked.

"I'm Prince Charming of course!" Chris rolled her hazel eyes.

"You can't be Prince Charming!" one boy cried.

"And why not?!" Chris asked, her hands going to her hips as she stared at him.

"Cuz you're a girl, stupid. Girls can't be Princes!" He cried.

"You take that back right now! I can be whoever I want to be!" She shouted, throwing down her basket.

"Oh no." Remus whispered.

"No! Girls are stupid and can only be princesses!" The boy called, Chris let out a cry and jumped on the boy knocking him over, he thrashed around as she beat him.

"Christina Lillian Madison Potter!" Remus and Sirius called as the adults ran over. Remus yanked Chris up by the back of her shirt; she continued to swing her arms around trying to hit the boy, who was sobbing into his mothers' skirt.

"Girls aren't stupid! And I can be whoever I want!!" Chris cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ok! I think it's best if we go our separate ways." Sirius said, sending an apologizing look to the woman who smiled lightly.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!" 7 year old Chris and Harry jumped up and down on Remus as he tried to bury his head under a pillow.

"It's too early go back to bed." He moaned.

"But Remy!! It's Christmas!!!" Chris said, as she took her brothers hands in hers and they took turns jumping.

"Alright Alright, I'm up I'm up." He grumbled, they laughed and tumbled off the bed.

"Yeah, I had the same treatment five minutes ago." Sirius laughed as he moved to let the twins run past him.

"God, how can they have this much energy this early in the morning." Remus groaned as he followed the other man down the stairs to the living room where they could hear the twins squealing as they sorted presents.

"I only wish I knew." Sirius answered yawning.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Welcome to the neighborhood." Sirius said as he and Remus shook the hands of their new neighbors, the Grangers. The four adults were waiting outside for their kids to come home from school. They turned when they heard laughter and saw three 8 year olds making their way down the street. A raven-haired boy leading a redheaded girl and a bushy haired brunette, the two girls were chatting animatedly while the boy shook his head every once in a while.

"Chris! What happened!!" Remus cried once he spotted the bruise on the girls' cheek and her split lip.

"Hmph, these stupid boys at school were picking on Hermione, I told them to stop or else and they wouldn't so I fought them … and won." Chris answered her arms crossed.

"You can't go one day without getting into trouble can you?" He asked, squatting in front of her to examine her face.

"No one messes with my friends but me and that's that!" Chris declared.

"Mummy you should have seen her. She was amazing, there were three of them and they were so much bigger than us!! And she wasn't even afraid!!" Hermione said as her mother hugged her.

"And you took them all on by yourself?" Sirius asked, Chris nodded.

"And won?" He asked, she nodded again.

"Yes! That's my girl!" He pumped a first in the air, Remus shot him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked.

"Chris, no more fights." Remus said sternly.

"But what if someone picks on Hermione again, Remy! She's my new best friend!!" Chris cried, Hermione smiled at her.

"Tell a grown up." He said, Chris and Harry rolled their eyes in disgust.

"Yeah yeah, Come on Hermione I'll show you my room." Chris said taking the other girls hand.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Chris come on! Come out!!" Hermione called through the redhead's bedroom door. Chris had been locked in her room for thirty minutes and hadn't even let her best friend crawl in through her window from her own bedroom.

"No way! I look like a freak!!" Chris cried.

"It can't be that bad, just come out!" Hermione pleaded, they were going to be late, and even at age 9 Hermione hated being late. Hermione's parents had invited Harry and Chris to go to a play, but they had to wear formal clothing. Hermione was wearing a pretty blue dress and had somehow managed to tame her hair a little bit and Harry was wearing a suit and tie but was unable to tame his messy hair. Chris had yet to show them her dress.

"I hate dresses and panty hose and fancy shoes!!" Chris yelled, Hermione sighed.

"Chris, please, just this once. If you do this for me then I'll let you take me to the junk yard so you can pick out parts for your bike." Hermione called, she had been putting the trip off for weeks.

"You promise?" Chris asked softly.

"I promise." Hermione answered, slowly Chris' bedroom door opened, she was wearing a light green dress that she looked completely uncomfortable in.

"Thank you." Hermione said, Chris sighed.

"The things I do for my best friend." She muttered, Hermione laughed.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

10 year old Harry Potter rolled his eyes as he watched his twin sister Christina 'Chris' Potter as she flirted with the young man at the junk yard. Standing next to him was his best friend/girlfriend Hermione Granger, who sighed in annoyance at her best friend.

"Think she'll be done any time soon. Remus and Sirius will be back soon." Hermione said.

"There's no telling with her." Harry answered, Hermione sighed again, suddenly a voice called out from behind them.

"Oi Harry Hermione! Let's go!" Remus and Sirius were walking up to them.

"Where's Chris?" Remus asked, Harry and Hermione pointed.

"Chris! Get away from him he's a boy!" Sirius cried, Chris turned towards him. Harry saw her groan then mutter something to the boy.

"Really Sirius I hadn't noticed, I thought it was girl in disguise." She muttered as she walked up to them.

"What were you doing!!" The dark haired man asked.

"It's called flirting, I'm sure you've heard of it." She retorted, scowling up at him, he scowled back.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"I can't believe they're about to find out they're accepted." Sirius said to Remus, they, along with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were sitting in the living room waiting for the twins and Hermione to come home from the park.

"It was only yesterday when we got them!" Remus cried.

"And our little Hermione is grown up too!" Sirius wailed, they had always thought of the girl as a part of their family.

"I want our 8 year olds back!" Remus muttered, the Professors chuckled.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Angel: and there you have it Chapter Two! For those of you who didn't understand it, this chapter was mainly Sirius and Remus remembering little moments of raising the twins and the last part was them waiting for the twins and Hermione to tell them they're accepted to Hogwarts.

Chris: Read and Review!

Hermione: Please and thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Chap 3 … on a roll now …. Go me!!

Chris: She owns nothing

Angel: Cept her!

Hermione: On with the chapter please!

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Chris laughed as she led her twin brother and best friend into the house. They were laughing along with her, the three had just spent most of their day at the park, and they were trying to spend as much time outside as possible, considering their summer was ending.

"Chris one of these days you're going to kill yourself doing one of those stunts." Hermione told the redhead, Chris just laughed.

"Oh, Hermione, darling, it'll take more than that to kill me off!" Chris declared, Harry and Hermione laughed. Then the three eleven year olds noticed the four adults in the living room.

"Professors!" Chris and Harry cried in surprise.

"Hello Harry, Christina." McGonagall said, Chris rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Chris, Professor, Chris! Not Christina!!!" She whined, the older woman rolled her eyes at the redhead.

"Why are you …. Is it about our letters!!" Harry asked, Chris' eyes widened and she and Harry leapt over the couch to get closer to them. Hermione was utterly confused, not knowing a thing about her best friends' and boyfriends' secret.

"Do you have them?! Are we in?!" Chris cried, practically bouncing up and down, Professor Dumbledore chuckled as Professor McGonagall handed them the letters. The twins stared at each other then down at the letters.

"Together?" Harry asked, Chris nodded, and silently they counted down in their heads, took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope. There was silence in the house for a few more minutes until both Chris started jumping up and down shrieking in joy.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyes!!!" She and Harry chanted as they did a little jig in joy, Remus and Sirius laughed at their excitement.

"What's going on, we could hear Chris' shrieks from next door." Mrs. Granger said as she and her husband entered the house.

"I don't know, they got these letters and freaked out." Hermione answered, at the sound of her voice both twins froze.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, Hermione frowned.

"You two knew there was a chance she wouldn't-" Chris cut Sirius off.

"But I've seen it!! I seen it around her Sirius, I've felt her power!! She has to be!!" She cried.

"Chris." Remus said softly, Chris stomped her foot.

"If Hermione's not going then I'm not going!!" Chris declared, throwing her arms around Hermione.

"I'm not going alone." Harry said, standing by the girls, Dumbledore chuckled.

"There's no need for those extreme measures, Miss Granger is going to be attending Hogwarts, that is, if her parents agree." Dumbledore said, holding out a letter to Hermione.

"Take it. Mione take it!!" Chris said, tugging her arm lightly, with a shaky, unsure hand Hermione took the letter, and read it.

"I'm a witch?" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"We both are, so is Professor McGonagall!! And Harry's a wizard, just like Remus, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore!!" Chris said excitedly.

"But there's no such thing as magic!" Hermione cried, Chris rolled her eyes.

"Oooh, you are such a logical stick-in-the-mud, Mione!! Remy show her, please!!" Chris begged, Remus sighed, pulled out his wand and made one of the table lamps float, Hermione and her parents stared in shock. Then The Grangers smiled.

"We always knew you were special, Princess." Mr. Granger said.

"And … and you're one too?" Hermione asked looking at Chris, who nodded.

"I can't really do anything yet, 'cept for accidental stuff, but that's why you go to Hogwarts to learn it all!!" Chris told her.

"Tell me everything!" Hermione said, Chris let out a squeal and hugged her brother and best friend.

"We're going to Hogwarts!!!" She squealed, Harry rolled his eyes at his sisters' behavior while Hermione laughed and hugged her back.

It was hours later when Hermione and Chris found themselves sitting on the living room couch in their pajamas, still talking about the magical world. They were stretched out together side-by-side under a huge quilt.

"So tell me more about the houses." Hermione requested quietly, both were tired, but Hermione's curiosity was insatiable, her questions never-ending.

"Well, first there's Hufflepuff, which was founded by Helena Hufflepuff, they say the most loyal go there. Then there's Ravenclaw, founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, they say the smartest go there. Then there's Gryffindor, founded by Godric Gryffindor, the bravest go there, Remus and Sirius told us that the entire Potter family has been in Gryffindor. And finally there's Slytherin, founded by Salazar Slytherin, the most cunning end up in that house and 99% of the people in that house turn out evil." Chris said, straining to keep her eyes open, in case Hermione had any more questions.

"Chris?" Hermione murmured few minutes later, the redhead's eyes were closed.

"Hmmm?" Chris murmured.

"What if we end up in different houses?" Hermione whispered worriedly.

"Don't worry, Remus told me that the Sorting Hat takes your opinions into consideration. You'd be sorted before me and Harry, cuz your last name comes before ours, if you got sorted into a house I didn't think I'd end up in, I'd beg the hat to let me be with you." Chris answered, Hermione hugged her.

"Even if it meant being separated from your twin?" Hermione asked, knowing that the bond between Chris and Harry was strong.

"Even then." Chris replied, hugging Hermione back.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because we're best friends, and you're like my sister. Besides, it'd take too long for me to break in a new best friend." Chris answered, Hermione chuckled.

"Like anyone else could put up with you." Hermione teased, Chris chuckled.

"I could say the same to you, Miss Bookworm." Chris retorted, Hermione laughed.

"Any more questions, Mione?" Chris asked her.

"Not tonight." Hermione answered, Chris smiled and closed her eyes again, she was out within seconds, Hermione wasn't far behind her.

"Remus." Sirius whispered a few moments later, the sandy haired male entered the living room, a small smile flickered across his face when he saw what Sirius was pointing at. Chris had one arm rest under her head, the other was hugging Hermione, who had one arm hugging Chris, the other tucked under her body.

"Think we ought to take them up to the room?" Sirius asked.

"They'll probably be more comfortable." Remus replied, so they walked over and each picked up a girl and carried them up to Chris' room. They tucked them in, headed to Harry's room to wish a good night and went back down stairs.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Angel: there's chapter three … next chap is gonna be the train ride … um, not sure if I stated this before, but this isn't going to be exactly like the first book, yes it's still gonna have the sorcerer's stone in it, and just about everything that in is in the first book …. It's just gonna be different.

Chris: Read and review.

Hermione: Please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: Here's chapter Uhh

Hermione: Chapter four

Chris: Angel owns nothing but me on with the story!!

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Remus and Sirius had offered to take Hermione with them when they took the twins to Diagon Alley and had offered to pay for all her school supplies. The Grangers tried to refuse but they wouldn't hear it, now they were stuck with three excited eleven year olds, who wanted to go into every store whether it was necessary or not.

"Can we get are wands now, can we can we!!!" Chris asked, her eyes shining in excitement.

"It would be logical." Remus answered, the red head grabbed his arm and began to drag him, with Sirius and the other two following them into Ollivander's wand shop.

"Ah, well, well, well, I have been waiting for you two. Not every day legends walk into my store." Ollivander said as he walked towards the three, Remus and Sirius frowned at the mention of the twins past.

"Legends for being the sole survivors of a vicious attack you mean?!" Chris asked, crossing her arms, Ollivander studied her for a moment before smiling lightly.

"A lot like your mother you are." He said, Chris' frown remained, but she relaxed.

"So, how do you go about choosing a wand?" Harry asked.

"Harry my dear boy, you don't choose your wand, your wand chooses you!" Ollivander cried, Chris and Hermione rolled their eyes to each other.

The finding of their wands took quite some time, Harry found his on his third try, Hermione on her fourth, Chris, however, didn't get hers until her eleventh try. She was completely irritated by the time they left. Harry's wand was made of Holly wood, with a Phoenix feather core, eleven inches long, Hermione's was made of Vine wood and had a Dragon heartstring core, it seemed about ten inches long, Chris' wand was made of Willow wood, and had a Unicorn hair core and was eleven inches long.

"That was the worst bloody time of my life and I never wanna go back in there again, so if, Merlin forbid, I ever need a new wand, forget it, I'll learn wandless magic!" She declared.

"Watch your mouth, and if you ever need a new wand you will go get one, because wandless magic is tiring." Remus said, Chris half-pouted, until another shop caught her eye.

"Oooh, can we go in there!!" Chris asked, pointing to the store, it was accessories for wands.

"I suppose so." Remus agreed, Harry led the way into the store.

"Welcome, not every day we get such young customers, how can we help you?" The storeowner asked.

"Curiosity, is all. Just looking." Sirius answered, the owner nodded and let them wander around.

"What are these?" Hermione asked pointing to a glass case.

"Ah, those are holsters for your wand, my dear. We have some for your forearm, your upper arm, your hip, your lower back, you thigh, and your calf." The owner said, Chris and Harry came over to look at them. Chris began to absentmindedly pet the oversized white tiger cub that was lying on the counter.

"You think Remy and Sirius'll let us get one?" She asked her brother and friend, not noticing the astonished look on the owner's face.

"I suppose I'll go ask." Harry said, making his way over to the other two men.

"Young lady, do you realize what you're doing?" the owner asked Chris, she glanced up at him, then looked at her hand, which was slowly stroking the tigers' head.

"Petting her, am I not supposed to?" Chris asked, the owner stared at her.

"Blaze never lets anyone touch her, she normally just transforms and hides away somewhere when we have customers." The owner told her.

"Transforms?" Chris asked.

"Blaze is a Romaldin White Tiger, they have the ability to change their size at will, and if they've chosen a witch or wizard to bond to then they can speak to that person, mentally." The owner explained.

"Wicked!" Chris exclaimed, smiling at the tiger, whose eyes flashed in slight amusement.

"What is it you lot want now?" Sirius asked, as he and Remus walked over.

"These, look at them! They'd be quite useful!" Hermione said, pointing, Remus and Sirius studied the holsters.

"Alright, pick them out, you can each have one." Sirius said, the three grinned.

"I think I'd rather like one for my hip." Hermione stated shyly, smiling at the owner who smiled in return. He pulled out a dark brown holster, resized it and passed it to her, she immediately strapped it to her hip and put her wand in it.

"Hmmm, I'm torn between the hip holster and the forearm holster." Harry murmured studying the holsters. He finally settled on a light brown forearm holster that went on the arm opposite of his wand arm. Chris stared intently at the holsters, all while stroking Blaze.

"Hmm, what do you think Blaze, because I think I'm rather partial to the thigh holster." Chris murmured, Blaze studied her for a moment before hopping off the counter, Chris watched the tiger curiously. She walked around the case, reached in and pulled out a black thigh holster with her mouth, then hopped back up on the counter, setting it down in front of Chris.

"This one, eh?" Chris asked, the owner stared in amazement.

"Is this one for sale?" Chris asked the owner nodded mutely, resized it then passed it to her; she strapped it to her right thigh and set her wand in it.

"Excellent, thank you Blaze!" Chris said, the tiger hummed in reply. Sirius paid for the three holsters and they began to head out of the store, Chris looked back at Blaze sadly.

"Wait! Would you like Blaze? She's never shown interest in anyone, not even me, not until you walked through that door. You wouldn't have to pay for her or anything, I'm sure she'll be happier with you than she is here." The owner said, Chris looked up at Sirius and Remus.

"A pet is a big responsibility Chris." Sirius said, looking between her and the tiger.

"I can take care of her, and I'm sure she'll probably hunt, and if she doesn't then I'll buy her food and anything else she needs!" Chris exclaimed.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, the other man shrugged and smiled at Chris lightly.

"Oooh thank you!!!" Chris cried, running back to the tiger, who had hopped up immediately. The tiger leapt into her arms and cuddled up to her. By the time the trip was over not only did they all have all of their school supplies, but they each had a pet; Chris had Blaze, a White Romaldin Tiger, Harry had a snow owl that he named Hedwig, and Hermione got a oversized, squishy-faced ginger-haired cat that she named Crookshanks.

"Bye mummy, daddy! Don't worry so much!" Hermione said, her parents couldn't travel to Platform 9 and ¾ with them, so they had to say goodbye to them before going through the barrier.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we'll see you at Christmas!" The twins chorused as the three hugged them. The Grangers had been like family to them since they had moved to the neighborhood when the twins were 8. Mrs. Granger had tears in her eyes when they pulled away.

"You lot had best behave, you hear me. Stay out of trouble, and take care of each other. I don't wanna hear about you getting into any fights, Christina." She told them, she was the only that got away with calling Chris by her full name.

"Don't worry, I'll only beat someone up once and they'll know to leave my friends alone!" Chris said laughing; Mrs. Granger patted her head lightly. Remus and Sirius led them through the barrier; the three gaped lightly at the red train waiting to take them to Hogwarts.

"Do stay out of trouble will you?" Remus sighed, knowing it was no use, the twins attracted trouble, and Hermione was always dragged into it, or willingly jumped into it, he never could quite tell.

"You know us, we like a quiet life." Harry grinned, mischievously up at him, Remus sighed again.

"No fights Chris." Remus said, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, he shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in line!" Hermione said, smiling at her best friends who laughed at her.

"Suuuurrre." The twins said together.

"Come on, before we're late!" Hermione said, looking around anxiously, as a few people began to board the train.

"Relax, Hermione, we have enough time." Harry said soothingly to his girlfriend.

"We'll see you at Christmas, behave yourself until then." Sirius said.

"Alright, enough of that, if we love Hogwarts as much as you say we will and you drag us away from Christmas we best be getting a good haul in the presents department." Chris said, a semi-stern look on her face.

"Right, right, get on the train." Remus said, Chris grinned, hugged both men, kissed their cheeks and grabbed Blaze's basket and her backpack. Hermione hugged them and kissed their cheeks, before grabbing her own bag and Crookshanks basket. Harry hugged them, grabbed his bag and led the girls onto the train.

"Bye!!" Chris and Hermione called, hanging out the window once they found a compartment, the only other occupant was a redhead who was their age. Remus and Sirius waved and watched as the train disappeared around the bend.

"Thanks for letting us sit here, by the way." Harry said, the boy nodded, staring at Harry and Chris in awe.

"What?!" Chris snapped, annoyed.

"You're …. You're the Potters aren't you?" He asked, Chris scowled at him.

"And if we are?" She retorted, he shifted slightly.

"It's just … you guys are celebrities in our world." He said, Chris opened her mouth to reply, Hermione set a calming hand on her arm.

"As you know, I'm Harry Potter, this is my sister Christina Potter she goes by Chris, and this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Harry said, gesturing to each girl, Chris didn't miss the slightly disappointed look that crossed the redhead's face when he heard Harry and Hermione were together.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said, holding his pet rat in his lap.

"This is Scabbers." He said, petting the sickly looking rat.

"That's Blaze, Crookshanks, and Hedwig." Hermione said, gesturing to each animal. Suddenly the compartment door open and in stepped a black haired, green eyed girl.

"Um, is it alright if I sit here?" she asked, glancing around at each of them uncertainly. Chris and Hermione immediately deduced that she was Muggleborn by the uncertainty in her eyes and the way she wasn't gaping at Harry and Chris in amazement.

"Course." Harry answered, the girl smiled lightly, and took a seat next to Ron.

"I'm Kimi Toho." She whispered.

"Chris Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." Chris and Hermione smile encouragingly at the girl, while Ron and Harry studied her.

"Is this … is this all for real?" The girl asked them, Hermione smiled.

"You must be Muggleborn, like me." Hermione said softly.

"Muggleborn?" she asked.

"It means your parents aren't magic." Chris explained, the girl nodded. They spent the rest of the trip talking about their parts of their pasts and getting to know one another.

The group of Eleven year olds stood in the grand entrance hall of Hogwarts, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and get them for the Sorting, everyone was whispering about what they thought was going to happen. A bleach blonde boy moved closer to Chris and Harry's group

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. The Potters have come to Hogwarts." He said, stepping in front of the twins, who stared at him in slight interest, they knew who he was because of Sirius.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." He said holding his hand out to them, everyone watching knew that it was more than just a simple introductory handshake, if they took this boys hand then they were accepting his friendship. Harry opened his mouth to decline, but was cut off by Chris stepping forward; something inside of her told her that they needed to be friends with this boy, it was something they had to do if they hoped to stay safe from Voldemort if he ever came back.

"I'll be your friend on one condition." She told him, he stared at her in interest.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"Well, technically two conditions." She told him, he nodded for her continue.

"One, you never say anything bad about anyone else we are friends with as long as they say nothing bad about you and vice versa, and two, whatever you do or say in our friendship must be what you want to do or say and not what you think someone else wants you to do or say." She said, Harry watched his sister through slightly narrowed eyes, trying to figure out her game plan, Hermione was smiling lightly at her best friend, Ron was glaring at Malfoy, and Kimi was just watching the entire scene silently.

"Let me get this straight, you'll only be my friend if I don't say anything about your friends if they saying nothing about me and you'll do the same and whatever I say or do has to be because I want to say or do it?" He reiterated, she smiled at him brilliantly.

"Exactly." She said.

"And if I say no?" He asked, she smirked at him, it was a teasing/mocking, playful smirk, almost as if she knew something he didn't.

"Then we won't be your friends, and you'll find I'm a terrible enemy to have." She answered honestly, he smirked and took her hand.

"Deal." He said, she grinned.

"Excellent!" She said, one-by-one their friends shook his hand, although Ron glared at him throughout the entire handshake.

"Come along, they're ready for you." Professor McGonagall said and they followed her into the Great Hall. At the front of the hall was a ratty hat sitting on a stool, a few of the first years begin to whisper about the hat.

"What house do you suppose you'll be in?" Draco whispered to Chris, she once more smirked at him, it seemed like it was her trademark smirk to Draco, and he was beginning to dislike it a little bit.

"My entire family has been in Gryffindor for many, many generations. If I'm not in it, it'll be the first." She answered, he frowned lightly.

"Aww, that's not going to ruin our blooming relationship is it?" She asked, he couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Puts a slight damper on things, but nothing I'm willing to work around." He replied, she giggled, muffling it with her hand.

"And you?" Harry asked him.

"Like you two, my family has been in one house for many, many generations." He answered.

"Slytherin." Ron half-sneered, Draco gave him a dirty look.

"Yes." He answered, Chris smirked.

"Well, I've always liked bad boys." She grinned Draco and Ron looked startled, Harry rolled his eyes while Kimi, Hermione, and Chris giggled. Then Professor McGonagall began to call out names. It wasn't long till the first person in their group was called.

"Granger, Hermione." Hermione whimpered lightly, Chris squeezed her hand.

"Don't forget what I told you, alright." She whispered, Hermione nodded and walked up to the hat.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"That the hat takes our requests and opinions into account before placing us." She told him.

"you told her you'd request to be in whatever house she was in if you didn't think that's why it was going to put you didn't you? "He asked, she grinned at him, he shook his head lightly.

"Gryffindor!!" The hat called, Hermione smiled and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, Chris smiled.

"Malfoy, Draco!" The blonde boy brushed past Chris lightly and headed up to the stool. The hat barely touched his head when it called out his house.

"Slytherin!" He half-smirked and get off the stool.

"Potter, Christina!" Chris scowled, and crossed her arms.

"Chris! Not Christina!!" She cried, McGonagall returned the girls' scowl with one of her own.

"Christina, get up here!" She said, Chris, still scowling, marched up to the stool and plopped on it.

"Hmm, you have a lot of traits in common with all of the houses, my dear. You are wise, with a very unique outlook on life. You are extremely loyal to your friends, to the point of protecting them from the world if the need arises, at the risk of your own life. You are cunning, and sneaky when it comes to getting what you want. And you're bravery knows no bounds. But where to put you?" The hat murmured into her ears, she grinned at its compliments.

"Slythe-Gryffindor!!" The hat called, everyone in the hall stared in surprise at the red head who was grinning as she skipped over to sit next to her best friend.

"You just have to complicate things don't you?" Hermione asked, Chris smirked at her.

"Potter, Harry!" Harry strolled calmly up to the hat and sat under it. Everyone began to shift uncomfortably as silence reigned in the hall as they waited for Harry to be sorted.

"And you said I complicate things." Chris muttered, she heard someone snicker lightly behind her, she turned and winked at Draco who smirked at her in reply.

"Gryffindor!" The hat finally called, the Gryffindors cheered, proud that they had both Potters.

"Toho, Kimberly!" the dark-haired girl nervously went up to the hat, Chris and the others waited with held breathes for the verdict.

"Gryffindor!!" They cheered and waved her over.

"Weasley, Ronald!" the red head stumbled up, and sat down, much like Draco the moment the hat touched his head it declared his house.

"Gryffindor!" he raced down the aisle to sit next to Harry. The four grinned at each other, as the feast began.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Angel: woooow, this one was loooong. I know I said only the train ride, but then I figured I put a little bit of Diagon Alley in there, and then added the Sorting …. Bah, I'll face it .. I just wanted to write a lot.

Chris: Read and Review or else!!

Hermione: Please …. And thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Angel: Ok... sorry, had to do research before I continued writing.

Chris: Meaning she had to go reread Book 1

Angel: *singsong* shut up!

Hermione: Angel owns nothing but Chris.

Chris: On with the chapter!!

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chris grinned as she led Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Kimi into the Potions classroom, she had always loved potions. She already had a least a dozen potions kits (which she had packed and brought with her, even though Sirius and Remus told her not too); she was good at it too. Remus and Sirius told her she got her talent for it from their mother; Harry on the other hand wasn't interested in it at all. She immediately took a seat near the front; Hermione sat next to her while Harry and Ron sat at the table behind them, Draco had sat down next to Kimi across the aisle from Chris.

"Christina." He said teasingly, she half-scowled at him.

"Don't call me that, or else." She muttered, he raised an eyebrow.

"Or else, what?" He asked.

"Or else I'll call you Drakie." She retorted, he frowned, but his smirk was in place once more.

"How about Princess then?" He asked, she blinked in surprise

"Excuse me?" She asked, he chuckled.

"That's what their calling you if you haven't heard, you're now known as Hogwarts' Gryffindor Princess." He said, chuckling at the horrified look on her face.

"Who the bloody hell came up with that!" She asked.

"Chris, watch your mouth." Hermione said, Chris rolled her eyes, Draco shrugged.

"Not sure, just heard it being whispered around this morning at breakfast." He said.

"Oh, bugger, that had better not last long and the first person to call me that to my face is getting a mouth full of my knuckles." She muttered darkly, he smirked at her.

"I guess that nickname's out of the question, then." He laughed, she shot him a deadly look, but he continued to laugh. Suddenly the door swung open and their Professor swept into the room. He stood at the front of the class and called roll, only briefly glancing up when he came to Harry and Chris' names. He lectured the class for a few minutes about potions, and Chris leaned forward in her seat hanging on to his every word, already loving the class. She heard a bored sigh behind her and knew Ron and Harry were probably half-asleep in their seats.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked suddenly, Chris raised her hand lightly.

"Um, sir, which Potter?" She asked lightly, dead serious.

"The sleeping one." He replied, Chris kept her hand in the air anyway, she knew the answer, Hermione's hand didn't rise, although she knew the answer, she also knew this was Chris' favorite subject and was willing to let her best friend get the limelight.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered, Snape sneered slightly.

"Let's try again, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Chris' hand stretched even further in the air and it took everything in her not to whimper in anticipation.

"I don't know, sir." Harry answered again, Chris rolled her eyes and tried not to shake her hand.

"Last time, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked him, Chris accidently stomped her foot lightly and stretched her arm as far as she could without leaving her seat.

"I don't know, sir, but Chris does." Harry replied, Chris looked at Snape expectantly, he sneered at Harry but looked at Chris.

"Yes Christina?" He asked, she grinned.

"Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it's known as the Draught of the Living Dead! A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it'll save someone from most poisons. And monkshood and wolfsbane are the same name for a plant which is also called aconite!" Chris said, taking a deep breath, she had said all that in one breath and was now wishing she had breathed a little during her explanation, she thought she saw Snape's lips twitch in amusement but put it off. Hermione patted her back lightly till she caught her breath, the two girls grinned at each other.

"Thank you, Christina. The rest of you should be copying that down! Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's cheek and ten to Gryffindor for Christina's answers." He said, Chris grinned in pride, then turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother who half-sneered at her in reply.

"For the rest of the class you'll be brewing a simple potion that cures boils, I will be walking around, so don't screw up." He snapped, Chris raised her hand once more, he raised an eyebrow at her and she assumed she was allowed to talk.

"Sir, what if we've already made this potion before?" She asked him, he snorted.

"While I believe you've read the material Christina, I doubt you've taken the time to create the potions." Snape told her, she scowled at him.

"I don't mean just before school started sir, I made this potion when I was nine." She answered, her hazel eyes narrowed, he raised an eyebrow again.

"Is that so?" He asked softly, watching her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yes, sir, I was bored one day and driving Remus and Sirius crazy so they gave me work to do ….. Though Potions is work for me, sir. I've always loved it. But my real question is do I have to do the potion again?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she was sounding a little whiny, he smirked at her briefly.

"Yes, you do. I have yet to see you make, therefore you have to make it." He answered, she scowled but opened her book and gathered her supplies and got started.

"Christina, wait." Chris stopped next to Harry's chair and looked over her shoulder at Snape, class was over and she had been following her friends, who had stopped to wait for her.

"Go on guys I'll catch up. And Malfoy if you tell anyone to start calling me Princess I'll kick you where it counts!" She called to the blonde who just turned to smirk at her.

"Git." She muttered, walking to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She said, wondering if she was going to get in trouble for her whininess earlier.

"Yes, Christina, have you done all the potions in this book?" He asked her, she frowned in slight confusion, but went along with it.

"Um, no, there's some in the back of the book I haven't done yet, but I have done a few more advanced ones." She shrugged, not thinking of it much, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Advanced? How so?" He asked, she hopped up to sit on the table behind her.

"Um, well, Remy taught me how to make his Wolfsbane Potion when I was 7 … or 8 … can't rightly remember now, and I've been making it for him ever since. Hmmm, hope he remembers to make it when I'm not there." She murmured the last bit to herself, and Snape stared at her for a moment.

"What?" she asked, finally noticing his stare.

"Your mother was good at Potions too. It was her favorite subject." He said.

"That's what Remus and Sirius always tell me." She shrugged, he frowned, not liking it how she dismissed it so easily, he opened his mouth to reprimand her, she cut him off before he even got a word out.

"Sometimes, though, I wish they'd tell us a little more about our parents, all I really know about them is that Dad liked to play pranks, was kind of egotistical, and a bit of a git, except to his friends. And all I know about Mum, is that she was Muggleborn but was the smartest witch in her year, she loved Potions, and was a stickler for the rules." Chris murmured softly, not entirely sure why she was sharing this with him. Silence reigned in the classroom for a few moments, before Chris realized she was late for lunch.

"Professor, may I go. It is lunch time after all." She said, he blinked, not realizing it was that time already, he nodded and she smiled at him, hopping off the desk. She grabbed her bag and skipped out of the classroom, Snape stared at the door for a moment before pulling out a parchment and quill and he began to write.

"Harry, Chris look at this!" Hermione exclaimed pointing to the headline in the paper she had borrowed from an older student. The headline read: **Gringotts Break-in Latest**, quickly they all read it.

"That was the same day we were in Diagon Alley!" Hermione hissed, they all shared at look.

"It says the person tried to get into a vault that had been emptied already." Kimi said, frowning in thought.

"What time?" Chris asked curiously.

"Mmmm, two o'clock it says." Kimi answered.

"Harry! That's just after we saw Hagrid come out of Gringotts, remember, he said he was on official Hogwarts business, he had to empty a vault for Dumbledore!" Chris hissed, they all stared at each other in amazement.

"Bet it was Snape, I heard he was a former Deatheater." Ron hissed, Harry looked thoughtful, Chris glared at the two of them, while Hermione and Kimi looked confused.

"Snape is not evil, Ronald, you're just mad because he told you, you're potion was terrible, which it was." Chris snapped, Ron's face turned as red as his hair.

"You're just saying he's not evil because you're a teacher's pet!" Ron snarled, Chris glared at him and opened her mouth to retort when Ron's older twin brothers' appeared.

"Now, now, what's going on here?" One of them asked, smirking.

"Ron and Chris were having a minor disagreement." Harry answered.

"Looks more like she's going to kill him." The other twin said, Chris tried to calm down.

"Oh, go away, Fred and George." Ron muttered.

"Now, Ronniekins didn't Mummy teach you not to anger a lady?" the first twin grinned.

"Shut up, Fred." Ron muttered.

"He's not Fred I am." The second twin cried indignantly.

"Whatever." Ron muttered.

"Really, which one of you is which?" Chris asked, calmed and curious now, the twins smirked at her and took a seat on either side of her, shoving Ron away. Chris looked back and forth between them curiously.

"If you can guess which of us is which, you get a prize." The second twin told her, smirking, Chris quirked and eyebrow, wondering what this prize was, but was willing to go along with a challenge.

"Alright, let's see. From what Ron has told me you're both very similar in personality and, obviously, in looks. But from what I've noticed from the super short time I've known you two-." She was cut off by Ron.

"All of two days." He muttered, she short him a dark look, he shuddered.

"You both like to break rules, cause mischief, and make people laugh, but one of you draws the line at some point, while the other ignores the line and charges ahead." She said, everyone was quiet, waiting for her guess.

"Go on." The first twin said, both of their eyes sparkled in excitement, they half believed she wouldn't guess right, half believed she would.

"Therefore, one could, naturally, conclude that these minor details that separate you two would show in how you, dress, walk, and talk." She said.

"Naturally." The second twin said, smirking, partially mocking her.

"You are George." She said pointing to the first twin.

"And you are Fred." She pointed to the second twin, they looked at her then looked at each other. Then they started to laugh, a few people at other tables looked over at them, wondering if the twins had finally lost their minds.

"In all our years here at Hogwarts, no one has EVER guessed which of us was which." The first twin, revealed to be George, told her.

"Not even our own mother can get it right sometimes!" Fred exclaimed, Chris grinned as she watched him laugh.

"Well, what can I say, I'm the most awesome person you'll ever meet." She said shrugging, they chuckled again.

"We have to play this game more often." George said, Fred nodded in agreement.

"And she'll have to help us with pranks, naturally." Fred replied, George nodded.

"Oooh, naturally." Chris yawned lightly the twins smirked.

"Fred??"

"Yes George?"

"I do believe this is a start of a wonderful relationship."

"I do believe I agree." Chris chuckled and rolled her eyes at the twins.

"That's great, but where's my prize?" She asked, they chuckled together and reached into their pockets, her hand immediately darted to her wand, they each pulled out a piece of paper and set it in front of her, she shot them a confused look.

"Would you like to do the honors, George?" Fred asked his twin.

"No, no, be my guest, Fred." The other boy answered, once more Chris rolled her eyes, but was smiling, her and Harry did the same thing often. Fred pulled out his wand and pointed it at the two pieces of paper, he waved his waved and muttered something under his breath. The papers twitched, then in their place was a little figurine of a white tiger, Chris blinked when it began to pace the table in front of her. Hesitantly she reached out to it, it sniffed her hand then licked it, she giggled and picked it up.

"That was amazing, how did you do it?" Hermione asked.

"Ahh, you'll learn it soon enough." George said, before the twins got up and made their way out of the hall, Chris chuckled as she watched them go.

"Ok, back to our previous conversation. What's a Deatheater?" Kimi asked, Chris, Harry, and Ron blinked in surprise, they forgot Hermione and Kimi wouldn't know that.

"A Deatheater is a follower of you-know-who." Ron whispered, the girls looked even more confused, Chris and Harry rolled their eyes.

"Who?" Kimi asked.

"Voldemort." Harry and Chris said together, Ron flinched, Hermione's eyes widened in recognition. She had read about him in one of the extra books she had gotten at Diagon Alley.

"Isn't he the one that-?" Chris cut her off.

"Killed out mum and dad and tried to kill us? Yes." She answered, they were silent for the rest of lunch.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Angel: That's all!!

Hermione: Read and Review!

Chris: Now or else!!

Hermione and Angel: It's please of thank you!!

Chris: What-_**ever**_!!


	6. Chapter 6

Angel: here's chapter 6, their first flying lesson. Oh! And please read the author's note at the very bottom of this chapter, please and thank you!

Chris: I love flying.

Hermione: I hate flying.

Chris: Ah, Mione, don't be a baby, flying is awesome!

Hermione: To each their own, Chris, to each their own.

Chris: Bah! On to the chapter!

Angel: Um, how about a disclaimer first?

Chris: Ugh, she owns nothing, on with the chapter!!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chris yawned as she joined her friends at the Gryffindor table; she had stayed up pretty late the night before, unable to sleep for no reason. She piled food onto her plate and dug in, Hermione and Kimi stared at her.

"What?" She asked swallowing a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

"You are such a boy." Hermione shook her head, Chris grinned.

"Oi, Princess!" Chris winced at the call and turned around to glare at Malfoy.

"What?" She snapped, he grinned at her annoyance.

"Flying lessons today, you excited?" He asked, she grinned.

"Oh yeah!" She cheered, before turning back to her breakfast, with the reminder of the flying lessons Hermione grew nervous and began to babble about the facts of flying she had learn from a book.

"Hermione." The brunette looked at Chris, who smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, me and Kimi will fly right next to you, and if you start to fall I'll catch you, promise." Chris said.

"Have you ever fallen before?" Hermione asked her.

"Nope, not once in my whole life." Chris answered, ok so she was fibbing a little, she had fallen once, just before she met Hermione and had broken her wrist, and Remus had healed it with a quick spell though.

"Mail's here!" Ron said they all looked up; suddenly Chris realized a pure black barn owl was heading for her. It landed in front of her plate and held out its leg, she took the letter from it and fed it a piece of bacon, and it nibbled her finger affectionately before flying away.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, it doesn't say." Chris said, opening the letter.

_Her favorite color was purple. Her favorite foods were pepperoni pizza and chocolate cake or pudding. Her favorite animal was a tiger, which she was a lot like. Her favorite time of the year was autumn, she liked how it was cool, but not cold, and she liked the changing color of the leaves and how the air was crisp. Her favorite holiday was Halloween, she liked that people could pretend to be someone or something else if they didn't like who they were, even if it was only for a day. She liked to read, but loved being outdoors. She was a stickler for the rules, but was sent many warnings about nearly revealing our world to Muggles, because she liked to tease her sister, your aunt. She was a natural at Potions, never once had a problem with it. She liked to stay up late talking about anything and everything, and somehow still managed to wake up early, but on weekends and holidays she liked to sleep in as late as she possibly could. She liked the quiet and often left her own common room to find somewhere more relaxing to study or just sit and think. She always wanted two children, a boy and a girl, and she always wanted the boy to be older so the girl would have someone to protect her at all times. And she always wanted her children to be close and have nothing come between them, unlike her and her own sister. She liked to laugh and she laughed a lot and her laugh was beautiful. She was one of the prettiest girls in school during her time here, a lot of boys wanted to be with her and a lot of girls wanted to be her. But she didn't care about any of that, she liked to be herself. She was one of a kind._

_If you want to know more, just answer this letter._

The letter was unsigned and never once used the girls' name, and Chris would have been confused, but there was only one person this letter could be about and only one person who could have written it. It was about her mother, and it had to have been Professor Snape who wrote it because he was the only person she had ever told about her curiosity about her parents. She didn't care that it didn't say much about her father, she had always been a bit more curious about her mother because she was always compared to her.

"Hermione do you have any spare parchment and a quill?" Chris asked her quickly, Hermione gave her a confused look, but gave the items to her.

"Who was it from? What was it about?" Harry asked her.

"None of your business." Chris retorted, he scowled. She knew it was selfish of her not to tell him, he had a right to know as well, she was his mother too, but Chris wanted to keep this to herself, she wanted to have a little bit more of her mother than just her potions skills and looks.

_Yes I would love to know more! Did you know her personally, sir? Was she a friend of yours? Was she nice? Was she friendly? What was her least favorite food, color, class? Did she like music? Thank you for telling me this, I really appreciate it._

She folded the letter up and let out a low whistle, Blaze padded into the Great Hall and headed towards her. She held the letter out to the tiger who took it in her mouth. Chris had researched more about Romaldin White Tigers and discovered that not only could they change their size at will, bond and talk telepathically with a human, but they could transport themselves anywhere in the world. Chris leaned over to whisper to her, not wanting her friends to hear, Blaze had yet to bond to her, that she knew of.

"This is for Professor Snape, please don't let anyone know, wait till after breakfast, ok?" She whispered, Blazes' sparkled in amusement.

_"You know you can just think things to me, right, there's no need to talk anymore."_ Chris stared at the tiger in amazement.

_"You bonded with me?" _

_"You are the most interesting person I've met in a long, long time, Christina Potter."_

_"Chris, please, call me Chris."_

_"Ok, Chris, I'll deliver your letter after breakfast."_

_"Thank you, blaze." _Chris watched as the tiger padded back out of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about?" Kimi asked.

"Blaze bonded to me." Chris answered.

"Yes, but who was that letter for?" Harry asked.

"None of your business!" Chris sang, Harry scowled once more, he hated it when his sister kept secrets from him.

"Come on, let's go, we don't want to be late!" Chris said, now excited for class, they all stood up. Chris carefully folded the lettered and tucked it into her knee-high sock. That way no one could steal it without her knowing it.

The first year Slytherins and Gryffindors stood outside on the front lawn waiting for Madame Hooch to come outside, they were all standing beside a broom stick. Hermione was in the middle of Chris and Kimi, on Chris' other side was Harry and then Ron was on Harry's other side, Draco stood across from Harry and the two boys were smirking at each other in a competitive, friendly way. Then Madame Hooch was standing at the end of their group, she smiled lightly when she saw they were already standing beside the broomsticks.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!' you mustn't show fear though, the broom will be able to sense it and won't react, be confident." Madame Hooch called. Everyone stuck their hands out and began to shout 'Up!' almost as soon as the word left Harry, Draco, and Chris' mouth the broom was in their hands, they smirked at each other. When Ron called for the broom, it jumped up, but he missed grabbing it and it hit him in the face, they laughed and he scowled. Kimi's jumped into her hand after her third call, Hermione's hadn't moved.

"Hermione, it can sense you're afraid. Don't be scared, I won't let you get hurt." Chris told her, she nodded, took a deep breath and tried again, the broom hopped up to her hand.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep the broom steady hover a few feet, then come back down. One … two …" She stopped when she saw Neville, who had been nervous and jumpy, had left early.

"Get back down here at once, Longbottom!" She called, Neville whimpered in fear as his broom only rose higher, everyone watched in a mix of horror and fascination. Suddenly his broom went out of control and he was jerked around, before he flipped off the broom and fell to the ground, there was a sickening crack, and they all heard Neville moan. Madame Hooch pushed her way through the crowd and helped him up.

"Aaah, a broken wrist, let's get you up to the infirmary. None of you in the air or you'll be outta here faster than you can say 'Qudditch'!" She told them, leading Neville into the school. As soon as they were out of earshot, Blaise Zabini and a few other Slytherins began to laugh.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if he had squeezed this he'd remember to fall on his fat arse!" Blaise laughed picking up Neville's Remembrall that his grandmother had sent him that morning.

"Give it back Zabini!" Harry snapped, Blaise smirked.

"I think I'll leave it a tree for him to find!" Blaise laughed, climbing on his broom and taking off into the air, Harry was a second behind him. Chris grabbed a stick and a handful of rocks and taking off into the air after them.

"Give back, Zabini!" Harry said again.

"Or what?" Blaise laughed.

"Or we'll knock you off your broom!!" they said together the other boy just laughed. Chris tossed one of the rocks up into the air and whacked with the stick it went slicing through the air and hit Blaise in the arm, he narrowed his eyes at Chris.

"The next time I'm going to hit you right in the forehead." She snarled.

"Give it back." Harry hissed, you could practically feel the twins anger taking form in their magic, crackling through the air, Blaise cocked his arm back and sent the Remembrall flying, Harry was after it immediately while Blaze headed back towards the ground. Chris tossed the rest of the rocks into the air, about four or five of them and knocked them all at Blaise, they sped at him all of them pelting him in the forehead, one after the other. Chris let out a whoop when she saw Harry had the Remembrall in his hand.

"Nice catch, bro!" She called to him.

"Nice beatin, sis." He retorted, they both laughed and headed back to the ground.

"Harry and Christina Potter!!" They groaned when they saw McGonagall marching towards them.

"How dare you two! Could have broken your necks!" She yelled.

"But Professor they were just-!"

"Enough, Weasley."

"But Professor!"

"I don't want to hear it Granger, Toho!"

"Professor they were-!"

"I said enough, Malfoy! You two follow me!" she snapped, leading them back to the school, Chris was grumbling under her breath while Harry walked with his arms behind his head.

"Professor Quirrell, might I borrow Wood?" She asked, sticking her head in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. A few seconds later a fifth year boy stepped out of the classroom, he shot the twins a confused look, which they returned.

"Follow me, you three." McGonagall said, leading them up the corridor to an empty classroom, Chris immediately perched herself on top of an empty desk.

"Oliver Wood, this is Christina and Harry Potter, you're new Seeker and backup Beater." McGonagall said, Harry and Chris' eyes lit up.

"Well, she's built for a Seeker, but I don't think he's quite cut for a Beater, Professor." Wood said, the twins laughed.

"I'm not a Beater, I play Seeker, its Chris that's a Beater." Harry said, Wood stared at them in surprise.

"I don't know Professor." Wood said unsurely, Chris' eyes flashed, Harry noticed.

"Oh boy, here we go." He muttered.

"It's because I'm a girl isn't it? Isn't it?! I'll have you know that I can hit six pebbles in a row and have them all hit the same exact spot. I can hit a speeding beater and send flying 30 yards away if I try hard enough. Just because I'm a girl does not mean I'm weak!" Chris ranted, Harry rolled his eyes, Wood looked down sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered, Harry chuckled, Chris could make the most hardened person in the world feel sorry and apologize if she wanted.

"We have practice tonight after dinner, why don't you two come on down, alright?" Wood asked, they nodded and were then sent on their way.

"You're kidding!" Ron cried staring at the twins, Chris smirked at him from across the Gryffindor table. It was dinnertime and Harry and Chris had finally broken the news to their friends, but they had agreed to wait until they were officially on the team to tell Remus and Sirius.

"As I've previously stated, I am the most awesome person you will ever meet, granted I'm only trying out to be a back up Beater, speaking of which, who are the regular Beaters?" Chris asked. Just then Fred and George appeared, George sat across from Chris, next to Kimi, and Fred sat to Chris' right, with one leg on either side of the bench.

"We are, Princess." Fred said, smirking at the smaller girls' scowl.

"don't call me that, and you two are the regular beaters for the team?" She said startled.

"Pair of human Bludgers, ourselves!" Fred said cheerfully.

"Least that's what they tell us!" George continued, Chris grinned at them.

"it be a shame then, if I have to replace one of you." She said, they stared at her in shock.

"Wait you're the one trying out for reserve Beater?" George asked, Chris nodded happily.

"We assumed it was Harry." George murmured, Harry groaned, thinking Chris was going to go on another rant. Before she could though, Fred spoke up.

"Interesting, you any good?" He asked her, she smirked up at him.

"why you wanna know?" She replied.

"If you're good enough I might consider pretending to break my leg just to let you get some game time." He teased, she laughed but rolled her eyes.

"how generous of you, of course if you wanted to be really generous, you could let me seriously let me break your leg." She suggested he laughed and tweaked her nose lightly.

"Nobody's that generous, Princess." He replied, before he and George got up to go back to their friend Lee Jordan, Chris' cheeks were a light pink color as she watched them go.

"I do believe Chris has got her first real crush." Hermione said lightly, Harry chuckled as Chris scowled once more. He would have been going 'protective big brother' but for some reason he knew Fred Weasley was a good guy and would be good for his sister, no matter how bad he acted.

"There you are, we were getting a little worried!" Wood called as Chris and Harry led their friends down to the Qudditch pitch.

"Sorry we're late, Chris wanted to get her bat, you don't mind if our friends stay and watch?" Harry said, Wood nodded.

"That's fine, which of you would like to go first?" He asked them, they looked at each other debating.

"Harry you go, since there's no Seeker, yours shouldn't take too long." Chris said, harry nodded and mounted the school broom he would be using.

"I hope we really do make the team, cause then Remus and Sirius can just send us our brooms." Chris murmured.

"What model do you have?" Ron asked.

"We both have Nimbus 2000s." she answered, Ron stared at her in shock.

"No way!" He said, she smirked at him.

"Chris! Your turn!" Wood called, she blinked

"You caught that fast …. You just beat your record, Harry." Chris said, jogging over to the take the broom from him, he smirked. Chris adjust the wrist strap on her beaters' bat and then climbed onto the broom.

"Aright, what am I doing?" she asked, Wood grinned.

"All you have to do is hit whatever Bludger the twins send at you back to them." Wood told her, she glanced at Fred and George and saw the semi-evil smirks on their faces.

"Excellent, one second though." She said, as the wind blew her hair in her face, she quickly tied it up in a high pony-tail.

"Alright, let's do this." She said, and the three of them kicked off into the air.

"We're not going to take it easy on you, Princess!" George called.

"Funny I was just going to say the same to you!" Chris retorted, the two boys laughed and Wood released the two bludgers. Chris' tryout lasted about five minutes and in the end they all found out she was just as good as the twins, all three had been hit once by a bludger. George's had caught him in the arm, it didn't break but he was sure it was bruised, Fred's had caught him in the stomach, he knew it was bruised (he checked), Chris' had caught her in the right cheek, her Beater's bat had got the brunt of it but it still connected with her cheek, she had felt around in her mouth with her tongue and knew there were no missing teeth, but the inside of her cheek was cut and the outside was bruised. Wood had tried to stop them, but they had ignored him and continued on until their five minutes was up.

"are you alright?" Wood asked them.

"How'd I do?" Chris asked, once more probing the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

"Excellent, if anything happens to one of these two your definitely taking their place." Wood answered her, she grinned.

"And Harry?" she asked as he walked over with their friends.

"Our seeker." Wood answered.

"I almost feel like doing a victory dance." Chris said.

"almost?" Hermione asked.

"yes, but then I feel this pain in my face and realize .... I missed one!!" Chris pouted, Hermione chuckled.

"want me to heal it for you?" Hermione asked, Chris nodded lightly, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Chris' face, slowly she felt the pain recede.

"Ahh, thanks, Mione, you're a savior." Chris said rubbing her cheek.

"Would you two like me to heal you?" Hermione asked Fred and George politely, they both shook their heads.

Chris was in her pajamas sitting in the window sill of the girls' dormitory window staring out at the grounds, just thinking about her day and of the letter Harry had sent to Remus and Sirius about them getting on the Qudditch team, when Blaze appeared in the room. Chris looked at her then down at the letter she had gotten this morning from Snape.

_"I have a reply, Chris."_

_"thank you, Blaze."_ The tiger changed size to a small cub and jumped up into Chris' lap, letting the girl take the letter from her mouth. Chris' hand shook lightly as she took the letter and opened it.

_She was one of my closest friends, before we went to Hogwarts and then for a few years while we were in Hogwarts. She was very nice, unless someone messed with her friends, a trait she's passed onto you I hear, and she was extremely friendly, she claimed someone as a friend, even before they really knew each other, another trait I hear she passed onto you. Her least favorite food was fish. Her least favorite color was orange and yellow and pink. Her least favorite class was Divination. She loved music; she could play the piano and the violin and sing. If you ever have any more questions about her, just write a letter, I'll tell you whatever you want to know._

Chris smiled as she stared down at the paper, she already had more of her mother than her looks and her Potions skill, she had her friendly nature and protectiveness and her musical abilities. She tucked the two letters into her pajama pants pocket. She couldn't stop the tears that welled up in her eyes, she picked up Blaze and cuddled with her, the small cub looked up at the girl with intelligent, knowing eyes.

_"It's ok to cry, Chris."_ And with that Chris broke down and let her tears stream down her face. she cried herself to sleep sitting on the window sill that night, with Blaze cuddled in her arms.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Angel: There you go!

Hermione: Read and Review

Chris: Or else!!

Hermione and Angel: Chris!

Chris: What? Oh … by the way .. all the little facts about Lily that are in Professor Snape's letters …. Angel made them all up.

Angel: by the way … the summary says the couplings are: Harry/Hermione, Chris/Draco or Chris/Fred (haven't decided which she'll be with, in the end), Neville/Ginny, and Ron/Luna … I've decided to change some of the couplings … even though Ginny and Luna won't be in this story, they will be in later stories (I'm going to do each of the books my own way, eventually) it's going to end up being: Harry/Hermione, Chris/Fred (I may or may not have her date Draco at one point though), Neville/Luna, Ron/Lavender (maybe .. I dunno yet), Ginny/Draco (another maybe) and Kimi/George. Tell me what you think of the couples, please and thank you!


	7. Author's Note!

This is an author's note! I have recently gotten a review that has a few things in it I would like to address about Chris. I don't mean to insult or offend, but I would like to reply to it and this is the only way I can. My responses will be in bold and in parenthesis.

So...  
-Chris is a near expert at potions (Wolfsbane at 7?), while Harry knows... nothing. **(Chris likes Potions because Remus and Sirius always told her that her mother liked it, and I never said she properly made it at seven, just that Remus taught her to make it)**  
-She has a flamboyant, larger than life personality, usually appearing to be a feisty tomboy. **(She was raised by two men and didn't have a female influence until she was eight, it may only be natural that she's a tomboy)**  
-Beats up a total stranger for saying she can't be a prince and apparently doesn't get in any trouble for it. **(If you had read closely I said that they met up with a group of Harry and Chris' friends, so the boy she beat up was not 'a total stranger' and I just didn't show her getting in trouble, it doesn't mean she wasn't punished)**  
-Is constantly pulling stunts that could apparently get her killed, according to Hermione. **(She does often pull dangerous stunts, but most kids believe that they are indestructible and like to test their limits, Chris is no different)**  
-Beats up three boys at once as an eight year old for a girl she just met ("my NEW best friend") and again apparently doesn't get in any trouble for it. **(It's not impossible for children to beat up someone bigger/older than them, they don't think about the injuries that they can get so they just go all out, furthermore, if a child finds someone interesting they may claim them as their 'new best friend')  
**-She flirts with strange boys at TEN YEARS OLD! Then mouths off to her guardians when they object. **(She was teasing with Sirius, not back mouthing him, and again I never said he was a strange, he could have been a friend that she was messing around with)**  
-She immediately Bonds (capital B, it's smarter than some humans and they can mentally communicate - classic Mary-Sue accessory) with a 'kewl' magical tiger, while Harry gets the same old owl and Hermione gets her half-kneazle (two years early). **(I wanted Hermione to get Crookshanks early because I'm rather fond of him, and I wouldn't dismiss Hedwig so easily, she is a really smart bird, and yes Blaze is strange, but I'm fond of her and really, it's my story, so whatever, right?)**  
-Like Tonks (a character perceived as cool despite only being in the books for a handful of paragraphs and marrying a wimpy older man who isn't really very interested in her), she constantly gripes about how people address her when it obviously does no good (how mature). **(She's a kid, kids often gripe about their names, lord knows I have! And she knows it does no good but she can't help herself)**  
-She's on a first name basis with Snape (he calls her Christina instead of Miss Potter). And is sure he isn't behind the attempted theft of the Stone after having just met him. In fact, he likes her SO much after just ONE class, that he writes her a letter full of information about her mother... ignoring that Harry is Lily's child too. **(Not all the students are referred to by their last names, more than once Harry has been called by his first name by teachers. And have you never had a teacher you liked after one class with them? That's what it's like for Chris, not only does he teach her favorite class, but he seems 'cool' to her. And 'he likes her SO much after just ONE class, that he writes her a letter full of information about her mother' because she looks like her mother (excluding her eyes) and he was friends with her mother for quite some time, and it was Chris' decision not to tell her brother about the letter, not Snape's)**  
-She deduces which Weasley twin is which in a feat of applied psychology beyond anything an eleven year old would bother contemplating or even begin to understand. **(You make it seem like eleven year olds are oblivious idiots ….. granted some maybe, but Chris can be really observant at times, and she's fond of the twins because their prankster and know how to make someone laugh)**  
-She horns in on Harry joining the Qudditch team and argues with Wood about being a beater when she should just be grateful she isn't being punished/expelled.** (She was arguing with the fact that he was implying she couldn't be Beater because she's a girl. And no she didn't really think about getting expelled or punished, she rarely does when she does something against the rules.)**  
-To top it all off, when she meets Draco, she somehow predicts what his reaction to her friends (muggleborn, Weasley, etc.) will be, what might turn him against her/them, and that he lives by his father's beliefs/actions rather than his own, and extracts a promise from him that handily avoids all of that. COME ON! **(You forget that Draco is related to Sirius through his mother, Sirius would know all about the Malfoys and could have told Harry and Chris things about them that would let her know the things she knows.)**

So Harry is just some schmuck who only differs from canon in that he has a sister, had a decent childhood, and has a 'girlfriend' at the age of ten. He apparently hasn't been taught anything by Sirius and Remus if his abysmal performance in potions is any indication (I would think if Hermione likes him enough to be his girlfriend, he'd be a bit more studious), and it is hinted at (when Ron accuses Snape of trying to take the Stone), that he will once again be perfectly happy letting Ron lead him around by the nose. **(Yes, I haven't done much with Harry yet, I regret that, but I do have plans of bringing him more into the spotlight, I just have yet to write them, and most of my plans are for the later books, neither Chris nor Harry will continue to act like they are forever)  
**  
On the other hand, his sister is supergirl. She's braver, bolder, more in your face, smarter, more intuitive... Despite her immature behavior and reliance on brute force, she somehow earns the respect of Snape, who hates those Gryffindorish traits. Again, she somehow makes nice with Draco, despite her already established short temper and preference for brash, violent behavior towards anyone she decides she doesn't like. **(This paragraph is very true ….. and I don't have much of a response to it except … Snape was friends with Lily, who was a Gryffindor and had Gryffindor like traits. And Chris may be brash, short-tempered and violent … but she does know how to 'make nice' with someone)**

And, of course, when she does something completely selfish, like not telling Harry the information she obtained about their mother, it's okay, because Chris, in that typical Mary-Sue way, is perfect even when she's being imperfect. **(She hasn't told Harry yet, but that doesn't mean she's gonna keep it a secret forever, and it's not like she's the only person in the world who does selfish things, and I never said it's ok for her to keep it a secret, it may come back to bite her in the butt one day that she never told him)**I won't be the least bit surprised when she turns out to be better in combat than Harry, better in Charms, better in Transfiguration, more important in the Prophecy, and more important to Voldemort (being the one he always wants to capture), and ultimately more instrumental in the bad guys' defeat. **(Actually I plan on having Harry be better in Transfiguration than her, because I believe I read somewhere that their father preferred Transfiguration. And I have no plans for Chris to be important in the Prophecy, that's Harry's thing, have you read any mention of a scar on Chris' forehead, I think not. And Chris could be important for Voldemort to capture, because she's so close to Harry, and no I don't think I have any plans for her to be majorly instrumental in the bad guys' defeat, partially instrumental ... single-handly defeating them all ... no way)**

Likewise, I won't be shocked when Draco, instead of the whiny, ineffectual, rat-faced bigot and hate monger of canon, turns out to be a suave, naughty, handsome, Slytherin Prince instead (The stereotypical "Draco in Leather Pants", see tvtropesDOTorg). **(Um, so far, I think I've had him more of a background type character, but I find I'm rather partial to the 'suave, naughty, handsome Slytherin Prince' rather than the 'whiny, ineffectual, rat-faced bigot and hate monger of canon'. It's fanfiction, I can change him if I want ….)  
**  
In the rare departure from cliché, Chris is going to bag one of the Weasley twins, instead of the usual Sue choice, Draco. Though hooking up with an older boy is almost certainly seen to be another feather in her Mary-Sue cap in the author's eyes... **(Um, I'm still not entirely sure who she's 'going to bag' I may leave it up to my readers)**

In short, Harry is swiftly and surely being reduced to a background character, while his obnoxious sister is shoved into the spotlight and down the readers' throats. If the fact that Chris and Hermione 'speak' in the author's notes while Harry is absent wasn't proof enough that he's being squeezed out, then the introduction of Kimi is; allowing for the formation of a new Golden Trio, either Chris+Hermione+Kimi or Chris+Draco+Kimi.) **(I don't really mean to reduce Harry to a background character, but I don't believe I'm going to have him like that for long. And besides, I'm sure my story isn't the only story to have someone besides Harry as the main character)  
**  
Chris is the very essence of the "Tsundere Sue", a variation of the typical Mary-Sue (these show up so often in HP fanfic they're called "Bitchiwitch Sues", again see tvtropesDOTorg). The only thing missing is her wearing her hair in twin tails. **(Um …. Chris isn't fond of pig-tails …. So that won't ever happen, I'll admit, she may be a Mary-Sue, it's rare of an OC not to be, but hey as long as a few people like her, that's all that matters, I suppose)  
**  
Unoriginal, Unimaginative, Predictable, Author wish fulfillment, with an artificial and unlikable main character. **(I don't really have anything to say to this except that it's a little hurtful, but I will try to put it out of my mind to continue my stories for those that do like Chris.)**

Also: Not TOO many spelling/grammatical errors, but they are present and should be watched for, proofread carefully. Remember YOU'RE = you are, YOUR = indicates possession. **(My grammar has always sucked and probably always will, I try to proofread and I think I've gotten everything only to find out I've missed something, I apologize for that.)**

Again I say I don't mean to offend or insult anyone, but I was hurt by a few of the things that were said. I understand where most of the things are coming from and hopefully in future installments Chris will be more 'human' and less 'supergirl'. I haven't had any of her bad qualities mentioned, but what author wants to bash her own character. I will try harder to make her seem less prefect, and hopefully my sister can keep me in track with that.


End file.
